Talk:Nosalis
A Few Changes I hope you don't mind; I took the liberty of editing this page, including removing remarks made previously. Notably "possibly even more powerful than the fearsome Librarians" was stricken from the page (along with associated comments). I just played through on normal and Librarians are significantly more resilient than these Nosalises, although they seem to do similar damage. Up close, I have killed these enemies with less than a fully loaded automatic shotgun or a clip or two from a VSV. Librarians on the other hand could take in excess of 60 shots from a VSV or 20-30 shots from a silenced revolver with scope and stock (don't ask), a fair amount of these directly to the head. Also, nothing will deter a librarian once it has been riled to attack, unlike these foes which you yourself said could be stunned by shining your light in their eyes. The only problem that could cause you to waste ammo on these is the fact that they are not very large targets and they move very quickly. Aside from this arguement, I also made some minor changes to facilitate better understanding of the different variants. Incrognito 07:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) -edit: I just realized that, despite changing your comments about the second encounter with the pale-white Nosalises, I do not myself remember for certain if there were two Nosalises or if it was the same Nosalis and it was able to attack from a different direction using the tunnels. I will double check as soon as possible and confirm. Picture related - Common Nosalis There is no way the common nosalis as described in the article before, it does not have: brown furry skin, narrow flat nose, and looks like it evolved from a vole, voles look like mice, this looks like a mole. This is hairless, pink, pignosed, its a mole. When it howls its nose gets covered by its top lip so it may look like it has a flat narrow nose, but after getting a close shot like this, no way man its gotta be a mole or something KewlCrayon 06:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) New Image Even though I took AugmentedNosalis myself, I really don't like it. The pose is good but the positioning is messed and the coloring I had to 'augment' because the original was crap. Does anyone have opinions on the following? Chaosian 23:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Gallery In regards to the second picture, how do we know that it's a "nosalis boss"? I mean that's crossing the line, in my opinion. Except for the nasty teeth, they have nothing in common. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 07:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) True, true. But while it might be Nosalis at all, it seems to indeed be a 'boss' figure. ''C''haos''i''an 19:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) New Plated Nosalis Image What do you guys think of this image? I think it gives a better view of the eyes, and is far more frightening. I'm fine with either but I prefer the one I'm suggesting. [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker'']] 23:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Bloody Nosalis? Sorry about the pretty horrid quality of this, but I noticed this suuuuper bloody Nosalis and wonder if anyone else has encountered it??? (and no, It hadn't been damaged yet in this screenshot) SynysterZackyV (talk) 04:48, January 22, 2018 (UTC)